


Weak Little Omega

by GummiBaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Trans Male Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiBaby/pseuds/GummiBaby
Summary: Just a short story I wrote quite a little while ago.This story includes only OCs.I might end up actually finishing the novel with the real story of all of these characters. (No they aren't actually werewolves or Phoenixs in the real story lmao) ((yes there are multiple chapters in this story))So yeah.Nathaniel is a huge meanie and hurts Landon like the big meanie he is.





	Weak Little Omega

I guess omegas are allowed to fight alphas now? I don't even remember when that was legal, but here I am, facing off against this alpha creep who used to stalk me last year. Ten bucks says he tears out my throat or something just because I rejected him. The fact that he still deadnames me makes all of this even better.  
I guess I'll always be some weak little omega in his eyes.  
Or maybe he'll never get over the fact that I actually got laid before him.

"1..2..3...Fight!" The beta female yelled, stepping back away from the center of the courtyard. Both of us hesitated momentarily before Nathaniel lunged himself at me, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. I stumbled to the side, narrowly avoiding him. I felt the fear of death shaking through my spine. I avoided another attack, this time I landed a fist into his chest. I would be proud but, it didn't even make him stumble! I was so caught off guard I guess I had left myself open to him. He smiled wickedly, seeing his opening and he slammed his fist into my stomach causing me to double over momentarily, I shrugged the pain away as hard as it was. It hurt like hell. I grabbed his wrist when he attempted to hit me again, That caught him off guard. I moved to claw his neck or face but, he twisted us around where I was slammed to the ground, him on top of me. "Surrender and you won't face Death herself." He smirked, pinning my hands above my head, his nails buried into my wrist. I choked out a quick "Never," before trying to kick him off. My weak attempt at escaping just made him chuckle lowly, as he brought a hand under my chin, leaning in close... "You were always so stubborn." he snarled into my ear and just as i thought he was going to get up, His claws dug into my neck and he suddenly-- 

CRUNCH!

I wanted to scream in pain as he dug his teeth into my throat, tearing the skin away, but I only managed a choked out whimper.  
he pulled away, his chin and mouth soaked in blood. My hand tapped the ground weakly, a sign of surrender, I didn't even realize I was surrendering until one of the werewolves in the crowd yelled for him to get off of me.  
His claws were still dug into my wrists, and his mouth sufficiently covered in blood from my neck. He was making no move to let me up. He wouldn't let me surrender.  
I expected him to kill me, or at least knock me unconscious, but instead he grinned and looked to the crowd of creatures around us, "What'd you guys think? Should I let this weakling live?" He laughed. The only creatures who responded were the werewolves, who most of which screamed a form of protest to his actions. A few others were ready to step in and pull him away from me. This wasn't the way fights for alpha went.  
First of all, omegas are never brought into alpha fights. Secondly, when the opponent surrendered, you let them go.  
He laughed coldly when he took one of his claws to my already gashed open throat, clearly just wanting to see me suffer for what I had done to him.  
A few creatures scampered off, probably to get a teacher or to protect themselves from the image of a weak omega getting absolutely destroyed by the pact leader alpha.

Nathaniel really was a sick bastard.

~~~~~~~

Landon struggled to breathe correctly, his eyes slowly closing for a moment as he tried to speed up his healing process. "Hmm... What'd ya' think Lunic? These kind werewolves want you to live but, I don't see that you deserve it," Nathaniel's grip on his throat grew tighter in emphasis, Landon let out a choked gurgle of pain. A sick thought came to his head, Nathaniel would do whatever he pleased, no one could question him, those poor souls who did would be slaughtered or slandered. The raven haired male leaned down into the omega's ear, whispering lowly as so no one else could hear him. "You could have avoided all of this, Baby girl. You just had to accept my proposal, and ignore that stupid Phoenix," He snarled, Landon pulling away slowly, ignoring the screaming pain in his throat as he moved. "I'll give you one more chance. Forget that loser and come with me. Be mine." The sheer thought of being with Nathaniel, made his stomach churn. maybe if he threw up on him, he'd finally get his claws out of his throat? "Come on! give me an answer, baby doll." He snapped harshly, baring his teeth as an attempt to get the young brunette under him to submit.

"What the hell?!" A booming voice screamed, rushing onto the makeshift fighting ring. Nathaniel quickly dislodged his claws from Landon's throat and wrists. he jolted up and moved to dart away but the man, presumably a teacher, grabbed him and threw him to the ground, securing him with what seemed like magicks. Once he had made sure Nathaniel wasn't going anywhere, the teacher rushed over to Landon next, his face contorting into horror when he saw the boy's school uniform soaked in blood, hands coated in fresh, as well as dried blood, and his throat ripped clean open. He kneeled down to him, placing a hand over the boy's heart. "You gonna be able to regenerate fast enough?" He whispered, his dull sapphire eyes never leaving the shivering boy's face. Landon blinked slowed, closing his eyes, allowing his mind to focus into his throat, trying his best to. His thoughts were a fuzzy mess at this point but, could you blame him? The teacher lightly set his hand onto the boy's throat, trying to help him heal in someway. There would definitely be a huge tear-like scar but, at least he wouldn't bleed out there in the courtyard.  
Once the open wound was closed the teacher spoke up, "Why the hell did he attack you?" the elven teacher inquired, helping him sit up slowly. "Alpha fight." he grunted, turning his attention to his tail. The tip was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. 'Must've broken during the fall?' he thought as he snapped it back into place with a small wince. "Why you, though? You're an omega, are you not?" Landon sighed gently and nodded as he shakily stood up.  
"Yeah, I am but, we have some bad blood. He wanted to prove how weak and pathetic I was, I guess..."  
"Ah, so that's why it turned bloody.." the teacher contemplated out loud.  
Landon grunted lowly as he started walking (more like limping) towards the door to the classrooms. "What are you doing? You need to go to the nurse young man!" Landon merely turned his head towards the elventeacher, "I still have class to attend."

~~~Chime!~~~

Everyone in class begun packing up and leaving. Landon shoved a few books into his bag and rushed out the door. He had to get to Benjamin before Nathaniel ambushed him.

He had been detained for a little while but from what he was able to hear through gossip was, he was eventually released only for the reason that he's loaded. Of course, Nathan of all people would pay off the Principal of a school just to avoid detention. Alpha fights were treated like foolish pranks at this school, they were natural. Most of the time. This time just happened to go much more violent than normal.

A sigh of relief left the young omega's lips when he saw a winged boy with a mop of golden hair standing in the corner of the courtyard with some other creatures.  
"Ben!" Landon yelled from across the courtyard, weaving his way through the crowds the best he could. Benjamin turned from his friends to see Landon standing a few feet away, eyes bloodshot, tired, his posture even worse than normal and a large new scar that spread from the underside of his chin to his collarbonw. To say he looked terrible would be an understatement. "What happened?!" He almost screeched, his wings flexing to their full size. he grabbed Landon's wrist and looking him over for any more injuries. "Where did this scar come from?!" Landon yanked his arms away from the young Phoenix and grabbed him by the sleeve, dragging him down the hall. Benjamin followed without hesitation but, questions still festered around in his mind like a swarm of bugs. "Landon, where... where are we going?" He questioned quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them once they had entered one of the corridors. The brunette werewolf didn't answer, he only walked faster towards the exit of the school, gripping the Phoenix's wrist even tighter. Benjamin was more confused than he ever thought possible, why was is boyfriend in a different school uniform, why is he dragging him to the exit and why are his ears and tails out? 

It made no sense... 

But at least he was safe.


End file.
